Keyboard
by Hovinarri
Summary: Ryou likes two people: Bakura from his math class and EverythingButEmo, who he's chatting with on Instant Messenger. Sadly both of them like someone else. Right? Shounen-ai, Tendershipping Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura, flufffffff, one-shot


Hiyaaaa~

I'm going to be gone for three days from tomorrow. That means

# A lot of time to write

# No review replies during that time

Just thought I'd inform you. Now go ahead and drown in your Tendershipping fluff.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, slight boy x boy relationship, don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Well what do you know? I _still_ don't own. Yu-Gi-Oh or Instant MSN.

Oh and TengokuNoTenshi is Ryou.

* * *

><p>EverythingButEmo has logged in.<p>

TengokuNoTenshi says: Hiya Emo! ^o^  
>EverythingButEmo says: How many times have I told you not to call me that... Whatever, morning.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: You like it! Admit it!  
>EverythingButEmo says: And why would you think that?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Because you still haven't changed your screen name.  
>EverythingButEmo says: I happen to like this one, Tenshi.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: So, what's up, Emo?  
>EverythingButEmo says: Nothing much. School in half an hour or so.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: ...IMGONNABELATE!  
>g2g soz<p>

TengokuNoTenshi has logged out.

Ryou very much enjoyed talking with EverythingButEmo. Sometimes he wished he could meet this person, but it felt pretty impossible.

After all, his knowledge about the other was:  
>-he was japanese<br>-he was 17  
>-and a male<br>-and useless stuff from his favorite color (black) to his favorite class (math) [1]

Sadly that was not much.

He hurriedly stuffed his books in his bag and rushed through the front door.

This was the one class where he didn't want to be late.

Once at school, he stopped to breath for a moment. His heart was already weak, and all that running around had been everything but good for it.

After this, he walked to his math class and took his seat right before someone else walked inside.

Bakura.

Nobody knew much about Bakura, but he was granted the kind of body that caused every girl to be drooling after him. Every girl and Ryou.

Bakura sat on his usual spot between Ryou and the door, staring at his cell phone intently.

He was somewhere between slim and muscular, he had pure white hair in spikes that seemed to shine whenever light touched it.

His eyes were blood red and he sometimes wore a sadistic grin to go with them.

And he was always focused on his cell.

Ryou couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the inanimate object. It got Bakura's undivided attention.

As the class dragged on, Ryou kept looking back to Bakura. He looked at Ryou once, slightly frustrated. [2] Had he noticed him staring? Did he hate Ryou? Think he was ugly? Was he straight?

Needless to say, Ryou was uneasy.

As soon as the class ended, Ryou was holding his laptop in his hands. He wanted to see if EverythingButEmo was on.

TengokuNoTenshi has logged in.

EverythingButEmo says: Hi.  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Hi. Got time?<br>EverythingButEmo says: Sure.  
>Why are you always gone for the first glass on Wednesdays?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: ...it's... Nothing.  
>EveeythingButEmo says: Oh. I guess I should focus on my class then...<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: I skipped. I hate biology.  
>So I kinda like someone... Happy?<br>EverythingButEmo says: Come on, you can tell me.  
>I like someone too.<p>

Ryou felt his heart break slightly. So Bakura had someone he was texting to and EverythingButEmo liked someone too. Was Ryou cursed or something?

TengokuNoTenshi says: Oh.  
>EverythingButEmo says: Well?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Well what?  
>EverythingButEmo says: Who is he?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Hey! Are you saying I'm gay?  
>EverythingButEmo says: Nope, I meant... Who is he? :P<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: ...this one guy from my math class. As in the first class on Wednesday.  
>EverythingButEmo says: Awww. So you spend your time staring at him instead of chatting with me?<br>I'm hurt.  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Well?<br>EverythingButEmo says: Well what?  
>Oh.<br>This one guy.  
>From my school.<br>But I don't want to talk to him.  
>'Cause I would call him an angel.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Why?  
>EverythingButEmo says: ...he looks like one... [3]<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: I'm jealous.

Once the message was sent, Ryou couldn't take his words back no matter what he did.

EverythingButEmo says: Don't be.  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Would you?<br>EverythingButEmo says: If you liked someone else?  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Don't I? o.o"<br>EverythingButEmo says: No. :3  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Nice to know. =_=" If I did?<br>EverythingButEmo says: I would kill them. owo [4]  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: ...you like me?<br>EverythingButEmo says: Silly little Tenshi. Yes.

Ryou felt a warm feeling settle in his heart.

Though EverythingButEmo could be lying... About everything. And even if he wasn't...

TengokuNoTenshi says: What about the guy you like?  
>EverythingButEmo says: U and I are next to each other on the keyboard.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Nani?  
>EverythingButEmo says: What makes you think that couldn't happen in real life?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Because...  
>EverythingButEmo says: Where do you go if you're ditching?<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: To the roof. Why?

"Because I wanted to find you, Tenshi."

Ryou's head snapped around at the voice.

"Bakura?" he questioned in shock. "Why are you here?"

Bakura smiled. The first time ever Ryou had seen him smile, and it would probably make any fangirl's feet turn into jelly.

Good thing Ryou was sitting.

"Did I not just say I wanted to find you?" Bakura repeated himself.

"Yes... But why?" Ryou asked, his eyes roaming freely on Bakura's body.

Bakura sighed. "Because I'm EverythingButEmo and you are TengokuNoTenshi."

Ryou's eyes widened into a size that should be impossible. "But you said you like someone else..." he said.

Bakura nodded and sat next to Ryou. "A guy from my school who looks like an angel? You."

The smaller whitette blushed scarlet from the compliment and edged closer to the other. "Really...? I like a guy from my math class who I stare at every day... Instead of talking to him, apparently." he chuckled.

Bakura reached his hand to stroke Ryou's hair tenderly.

"What about your cell phone?" Ryou asked him, slightly worried that Bakura might still have someone.

"You really are possessive..." Bakura grunted. "Just because you have a laptop doesn't mean everyone else has one, too." he handed his cell phone to Ryou, who reluctantly looked at it.

Instant Messenger.

"Wait, what?" Ryou asked. "So every time you were holding your phone..."

"...I was waiting for you to say something." Bakura continued the thought. "Happy now?"

"Almost." Ryou replied and captured the other's lips in a chaste kiss.

Bakura responded eagerly, quickly licking Ryou's lips in hopes of a permission to enter. Ryou granted it without resistance, and reluctantly pulled away only when his lungs were practically begging for air.

EverythingButEmo says: I love you, Tenshi no Ryou.  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: I love you too, Yami no Bakura.<br>EverythingButEmo says: ...We should totally go out.  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: We should. :'D<br>EverythingButEmo says: Well?  
>TengokuNoTenshi says: Well what? *smile*<br>EverythingButEmo says: Consider that the question.  
>It's sappy, I don't want to repeat.<br>TengokuNoTenshi says: Of course I'll go out with you~

* * *

><p>[1] I hope you figured that Bakura's favorite class was math because Ryou was there.<p>

[2] Bakura was staring at Ryou frustrated because he wanted to talk to him.

[3] ...and because Bakura's only ever actually referred to Ryou as Tenshi. If he went and talked to him, he might actually say that.

[4] I dare you to imagine Bakura with the owo-face here. Don't laugh.

* * *

><p>Your Japanese lesson of the day:<p>

"Tengoku no Tenshi" would be "Angel of Heaven". Don't ask, I don't even.  
>And I hope you know that "yami" is "darkness"... So follow this logic.<br>"Nani?" is "What?"

* * *

><p>Oh and Ryou and Bakura have been chatting for half a year. Bakura knew it was Ryou all the time because he asked Marik for his MSN. XD<p>

Too bad I didn't get to mention this in the actual story. :/

* * *

><p>Feel free to awww or vomit now. I don't really care if you don't get awww all over my keyboard. ^^;<p>

This idea began from my smart realizement around 3 AM last night: "Ooooh, U and I are next to each other on the keyboard! How sweet!"

Review... owo


End file.
